The Last Greeting
by CHAMISHINKI
Summary: Bagaimana jika Shim Changmin, seorang laki-laki miskin jatuh cinta pada Kim Junsu, seorang anak konglomerat yang ternyata sudah meninggal? :: MINSU FANFICTION WITH SLIGHT!YOOSU AND SLIGHT!YUNJAE :: DB5K :: YAOI/SHOUNENAI :: JUST PROLOG! :: OOC/DLDR!


**Title:**

The Last Greeting

**Cast:**

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Pair:**

Changmin x Junsu

Yoochun x Junsu

Yunho x Jaejoong

**Genre:**

Melodrama

**Rated:**

T

**Length:**

Threeshot

**Warning:**

OOC/DLDR :: YAOI/SHOUNENAI :: TYPO's! ::

**Disclaimer:**

They belongs to **DB5K** since 2003. And **Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu **belongs to **JYJ** since 2010. This story pure **fiction** and originally **Mine**.

**Inspired by:**

A song — **Insa by DBSK**

A movie — **Beauty in The Bus **(2006 Indonesian FTV)

—

**Prolog****:**

Shim Changmin adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk sebuah panti sosial temapatnya tinggal sejak kecil.

Disana, Changmin tinggal dengan puluhan anak kurang beruntung yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan.

Changmin, adalah anak tertua di panti sosial milik kakak sepupunya, Kim Jaejoong. Yang sudah hampir enam tahun menikah dengan suaminya, Jung Yunho namun tidak dikaruniai anak.

Beberapa anak di panti sosial itu menyebutkan bahwa Changmin adalah sosok kakak yang baik bagi mereka. Kakak yang santun dan memiliki rasa solidaritas yang tinggi.

Usia Changmin, baru menginjak dua puluh tahun. Berbeda dengan teman sebayanya, yang kebanyakan dengan mudah masuk perguruan tinggi untuk menjunjung pendidikan kuliah. Tetapi Changmin, ia justru menolak untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan memilih untuk bekerja di sebuah cafe di kawasan Seoul.

Jaejoong, memang bukan keluarga berada. Ia hanyalah seorang koki amatir di sebuah kedai makanan di Kyonggi. Begitupun dengan suaminya, Yunho yang hanya bekerja sebagai pramuniaga di toko buku. Sehingga mereka sedikit kesulitan jika harus membiayai perkuliahan Changmin.  
Namun Changmin tidak patah semangat, justru ia tidak ingin merepotkan kakak sepupunya itu. Sebenarnya donasi yang datang untuk panti yang dikelola mereka sangatlah banyak, bisa mencapai 1,3 juta won per tahun. Tapi tetap saja, baik Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin enggan menggunakan dana tersebut untuk kepentingan pribadi. Karena menurut mereka, uang itu milik anak-anak panti, bukan milik mereka sebagai founder.

"Hyung.." panggil Changmin.

Jaejoong seketika menoleh ke arah adik sepupunya itu. Seolah menjawab 'Ya' untuk panggilannya tadi.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu dan Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin, lirih.

"tentu saja tidak, Minnie! Kau adik sepupuku, anak satu-satunya ahjumma dan ahjussi Shim. Tentu aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri" jawab Jaejoong.

"tapi aku merasa kalau aku tidak seharusnya merepotkan kalian" tukas Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, seharusnya aku yang merasa merepotkan. Kau harusnya bisa berkuliah, dan aku harusnya dengan mudah membiayaimu, tapi.. Maafkan aku Min, penghasilanku tak seberapa" sambung Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk merapikan tumpukan buku-buku yang tak terpakai.

"Yunho hyung! Jaejoong hyung! Kalian ini bicara apa? Sudahlah jangan dipermasalahkan lagi soal perkuliahan itu!" balas Changmin.

—

Tiga hari kemudian, Changmin mengajak salah satu dari anak pantiㅡpanggil saja Yumiㅡ untuk bermain ke kebun binatang.

Setelah seharian penuh bermain bersama Yumi, Changmin memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman kota.

Sore itu, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dengan lumayan kencangnya, membuat rambut Changmin dan Yumi sedikit berantakan.

"permisi.. Apa ada yang duduk di bangku ini?" tanya seorang namja yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari Changmin, sambil menunjuk ke sisi sebelah kiri bangku taman yang diduduki oleh Changmin dan Yumi.

"ah, tidak ada.. Kalau oppa mau duduk, duduk saja" jawab Yumi, sambil memasang senyuman.

"Kamsahamnida" ucap si namja imut itu, lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku tadi.

Changmin seolah terperangah dengan pemandangan yang didapatnya. Seorang namja dengan tinggi tubuhnya mencapai 178 sentimeter, dengan rambut berwarna cokelat keemasan (bayangin Junsu di 'Dangerous Love'). Memiliki mata yang lebih sipit dari miliknya, membuat namja itu terlihat.. Imut di mata Changmin.

Namja imut tadi menyimpulkan senyum ke arah Changmin, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kim Junsu imnida" ujarnya, penuh semangat.

"Shim Changmin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Junsu-ssi" balas Changmin, lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Yumi yang berada ditengah-tengah keduanya hanya mampu terkikik melihat raut wajah oppa-nya dan oppa yang baru saja dikenalnya.

—

Setengah tahun sudah, Changmin selalu bertemu dengan Junsu di taman kota. Menurut ceritanya, Junsu adalah anak seorang konglomerat yang dijodohkan dengan namja pilihan keluarganya, Park Yoochun. Tetapi Junsu tidak mencintai Yoochun, itu sebabnya saat ini Junsu kabur dari rumah dan tinggal di sebuah kontrakan kecil di pinggiran Seoul.

"jadi, kau kabur karena akan dijodohkan?"

"begitulah.."

"kenapa kau menolak perjodohan itu? Padahal Park Yoochun adalah orang berada, kau akan hidup bahagia jika menikah dengannya"

"tidak. Karena kebahagiaanku tidak berpihak pada Yoochun. Aku tidak mencintainya, kumohon Changmin. Bantulah aku!"

"…aku mengerti"

Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Changmin. Kedua matanya tertutup seolah ia tengah menikmati hembusan angin sore ini.

Changmin mengelus surai Junsu.  
Bibirnya tersenyum simpul dengan sendirinya ketika melihat ketenangan di wajah Junsu saat bersamanya.

Hati Changmin terasa nyaman ketika ia tengah bersama Junsu.  
Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta pada Junsu?

—

Setahun sudah, Changmin mengenal Junsu.

Hari ini, namja tinggi itu akan pergi ke taman kota untuk menemui Junsu.

Rencananya, Changmin akan menyatakan cintanya pada Junsu. Itu sebabnya hari ini Changmin berpakaian rapi. Dengan setelan jaket olahraga dipadu dengan celana jeans kesayangannya dan sepatu kets andalannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan saja dengan gaya ala kadarnya.

"Kim Junsu, aku datang" ucapnya sambil mencium sebooklet bunga mawar merah yang digenggamnya.

Sesampainya di taman, Changmin tak mendapati Junsu. Hatinya sedikit kecewa.  
Namun untuk mengobati rasa kecewanya, Changmin tetap menunggu Junsu.

Satu jam..

Dua jam..

Tiga jam..

Tiga jam sudah Changmin menunggu Junsu, namun Junsu tak datang juga.

Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Pikirannya mulai berantakan.  
Perasaannya mulai khawatir akan keberadaan Junsu.

'Kau dimana, Junsu-ya?' batin Changmin.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST.

Changmin masih mondar-mandir di taman kota sambil berulang kali menelepon Junsu. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Hampir saja Changmin menyerah, sebelum akhirnya iring-iringan mobil orang ternama berhenti di depan taman kota.

Keluarlah sosok namja paruh baya dengan membawa beberapa booklet bunga kamboja.

Namja paruh baya itu terlihat rapi, bahkan tanpa harus bertanya Changmin sudah yakin kalau namja itu seorang konglomerat.

Namja itu berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang ternyata.. Sebuah makam!

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Changmin mengikuti namja tua itu lalu mengajaknya berbicara.

"selamat malam" ucap Changmin, lirih.

"selamat malam! Siapa kau?" balas namja tua tersebut, dengan tegasnya.

"Shim Changmin imnidaㅡ"

"apa kau mengenal Junsu?"

Tiba-tiba saja namja tua itu memotong perkataan Changmin. Sontak, membuat Changmin semakin tidak enak hati.

"Ne, aku mengenalnya" jawab Changmin, jujur.

"aku ayahnya Junsu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuk Junsu. " jelas si namja paruh baya.

Changmin mengangguk ragu, sambil memasang senyuman.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah namja tampan yang berpakaian tak kalah rapi dari namja berumur di hadapannya.

Changmin mengernyitkan alis melihat namja itu.

Namja itu terlihat gagah, berjalan mendekati ayah Junsu.

"ahjussi~ rumah sakit menyatakan kalau Junsu meninggal karena bunuh diri, itu sebabnya kenapa saat ditemukan dulu, jenazahnya tergantung di salah satu pohon besar di taman ini. " jelasnya.

Changmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Dengan keberaniannya, ia bertanya soal Junsu pada namja itu.

"Junsu telah meninggal setahun lalu.."

Rasanya Changmin hampir kehilangan akal warasnya.

—

**Author's Note:**

Ini hanya prolog.  
Ada yang minat dengan cerita ini? Jika ada silahkan tinggalkan komentar dibawah ini.  
Harap gunakan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti dan sopan ketika berkomentar.

Terima Kasih ^^

-CHAMI-


End file.
